destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroy All Humans!
Destroy All Humans! is the first game in the series, developed by Pandemic Studios and published by THQ. It was released for the Xbox and Playstation 2 on June 21, 2005. The game is set in the late 1950's and lampoons the lifestyles, pop culture, and politics of this time period which is infamous for the Red Scare, McCarthyism and fears of nuclear war. Story The game begins with a Furon, Cryptosporidium-136, hovering over a launch site with military personnel testing a rocket. The rocket is launched and destroys the ship carrying Cryptosporidum-136, and leaves him fatally wounded. Crypto-136 is later captured, however, by the U.S. Army. Some time later, Cryptosporidium-137 travels to Earth with his commanding officer, Orthopox-13. Cryptosporidium (nicknamed "Crypto") comes with the intention of rescuing 136 and to "blow stuff up", while Orthopox (nicknamed "Pox") desires to extract human brain stems for study. Crypto arrives at Turnipseed Farm in the Midwest, where Pox mistakes cows for Earth's dominant life-form. Crypto destroys the cows and then moves on to the farmers. The Majestic agency is alerted to the Furon presence when Crypto destroys Mrs. Turnipseed, 2 police officers, and an army brigade passing through the area. Later, Pox reveals to the player that the reason they seek to conquer the Earth. The Furons require human brain stems is because they contain Furon DNA handed down to them by Furon scouts eons ago when they stopped on Earth for "shore leave" following a war with Mars (which was rendered uninhabitable by the Furon Empire). After several missions in the Midwestern town of Rockwell and the Californian suburb of Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to stop their mission, by perfoming acts such as destroying Area 42 (a parody of Area 51) with an atomic bomb and killing an Army general named "Armquist". Throughout the game, Crypto's various acts are covered up by the government and the media, who attribute them either to freak accidents or to Communism. The game climaxes in Capitol City (a parody of Washington D.C.) were Crypto assassinates President Huffman (a parody of President Truman) and brutally slaughters all members of the US Congress. Soon, the U.S. government seemingly surrenders to the Furons. Crypto meets Silhouette, leader of the Majestic, in front of the Capitol. After a brief scuffle with Silhouette, Crypto discovers that "he" is a woman. Silhouette unveils the Roboprez, which is a towering mech controlled by President Huffman's brain. Crypto destroys the Roboprez in his flying saucer, then defeats Silhouette at the Octagon (a parody of the Pentagon). As Silhouette dies, she reveals that there are other Majestic divisions all over the world. Crypto, however, is confident that without Silhouette's leadership, Majestic will be totally powerless to resist the Furon takeover. The game ends with Huffman making a televised speech, assuring America that the recent events were the work of communists, who have poisoned the U.S. water supply, and as a result, testing centers have been set up all across the country to scan people for harmful toxins. People are then shown being herded reluctantly by Army soldiers into strange machines, apparently for DNA extraction. Huffman is then revealed to be Crypto in disguise. Characters Coming from the planet Furon in the Proxima Centauri system, the Furons are aliens that have a similar appearance to Greys, aside from having mouths full of sharp teeth. Furons are named after diseases (such as Cryptosporidum), and are a highly advanced race who use their technology for harsh, unsympathetic science and for vicious war. Eons of waging war on inferior races with unregulated atomic weaponry had caused a fatal mutation in the Furon race where the could not reproduce due to their lack of genitalia. Using advanced biotechnology, they've learned to clone themselves, rendering each Furon virtually immortal, with their memories and personality somehow being transferred into each new clone. However, with each new clone, errors appeared in the genetic material, leading to unpredictable results. Without an infusion of uncorrupted Furon DNA, they will clone themselves into extinction.﻿ Setting﻿ Destroy All Humans! is set in the late 1950s and consists of six settings: Turnipseed Farm (a Midwestern farm community), Rockwell (a North Dakota town), Santa Modesta (a Californian suburb), Area 42 (a parody of Area 51), Union Town (an Eastern seaboard industrial city), and Capitol City (a parody of Washington D.C.) All buildings and structures in these environments can be destroyed (save for the trees and rocks), and humans can become alarmed by Crypto's presence at these locations. While some run or hide, others are armed and fight back. An alert system, much like Grand Theft Auto's "wanted level" denotes how much attention Crypto has attracted. Depending on the alert level, police, military, and eventually Majestic will attempt to take Crypto down. Military technology is depicted as being far more advanced than it actually was in the late 50s, with the US Army having possession of sentry guns, automated anti-air batteries, giant tesla coils, and mechanized walkers. The Majestic group also seems to be equipped with energy weapons, reverse-engineered Furon technology. The hub of the game is the Furon mothership in orbit around the Earth, which vaguely resembles the Alien mothership from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. From there, players recieve missions, upgrade weapons, and view unlocked content. This is also the portal to each of the game's Earth settings Gameplay In Destroy All Humans!, players assume the role of Cryptosporidium-137 (Crypto for short), a warrior and member of the Furons, a race of war-like extraterrestrials with a galactic empire constantly seizing new worlds through conquest. After centuries of warfare against inferior species using unchecked nuclear weaponry left thir species impotent and without genitalia, the Furons were unable to sexually reproduce and forced to turn to cloning as a means of reproduction, as well as to achieve immortality. However, after generations of clones, the Furon DNA is degrading, and each clone is becoming less and less stable. Fortunately for the Furons, one of their scout ships came across Earth many millennia ago while returning from the conquest of Mars. The Furon space travelers impregnated the "nubile" ancestors of the human race to "let off a little steam", inserting a strand of Furon DNA into the human gene pool. Because each humans has a small amount of Furon DNA in their genetic code, Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest this DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, Crypto-136, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. The game is set up in a sandbox fashion. The player has a selection of weapons and mental abilities at his disposal, as well as access to his flying saucer. Destroy All Humans! implements the Havok physics engine, allowing for ragdoll effects on bodies and destructible environments. Features Crypto possesses advanced Furon weaponry in both his flying saucer and on his person. The saucer is equipped with a ''Death Ray'' which can burn humans, vehicles, and buildings; the ''Abducto Beam'', a tractor ray that can lift up people and objects and hurl them into the air; the Quantum Deconstructor, a highly powerful nuclear weapon that can launch highly built radioactive bombs that melt the blast radius victims like acid; and the ''Sonic Boom'', a bomb that can explode on contact and shock the blast radius like a strong tremor. On foot, Crypto has an arsenal of four weapons, of which include the ''Zap-O-Matic'', a gun that emits an electric charge, shocking its victims; the ''Anal Probe'', a powerful rod that goes into the victims rectum and uproots a DNA enriched brain; the ''Disintegrator Ray'', which turns the target's flesh and organs into ash and renders only a charred skeleton; and the ''Ion Detonator'', the Furon equivalent of a grenade launcher. He is also equipped with an upgradable jet pack for traversing long distances. The Furons have a psychic ability nicknamed Holobob to imitate the appearance of any nearby human. This allows a Furon to travel amongst humans unnoticed. The Holobob requires Psi energy, called "concentration" in the game, which can be continually replenished by reading the thoughts of unknowing humans or animals. This disguise is not without flaw, as the Majestic have the ability to see through and destroy the disguise. Crypto will flash red when near a Majestic agent; if he comes too close, the disguise will vanish. Additionally, he is able to use an ability known as PK or '''P'sycho'k'''inesis that allows one to telekinetically move objects around. Gallery 220px-Dah_cryptoPsychokinesis.png 220px-Dah_cryptoSaucer.png destroy-all-humans-20050315115235479_640w.jpg destroy-all-humans-20050330091722911_640w.jpg destroy-all-humans-20050330091738254_640w.jpg destroy-all-humans-20050315115245244_640w.jpg ﻿ Category:Games